


Dig In

by red_crate



Series: 2017 Kinktober Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Peter kisses him just below the navel though, distracting him, then drags his bottom teeth up. Stiles can picture the thin red lines left behind as Peter’s fangs skate from pelvis to sternum.





	Dig In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day three: biting  
> (But this is definitely Daddy kink and D/s too, oops lol)
> 
> My thanks to Twisted_Mind for a quick grammar lesson. ^_^ All remaining mistakes are my own. *throws confetti*

 

Stiles sucks in a quick breath when the mattress groans as weight is added to it and warm breath brushes against his hip. Being blindfolded is an exquisite torture that forces him to be patient, layering the intensity of the moment.

“It’s about time.” He sounds petulant, and isn't sorry about it.

He’d been left lying, stirpped, on the bed for several minutes to stew in anticipation. Stiles’ heart felt like it was thumping double time in his chest. Knowing Peter was somewhere in here, choosing to make Stiles wait as he took in the view, had him half hard.

Sharp teeth pinch into the thin skin over his hip bone in retaliation for his complaint. Stiles gasps at the shock of stinging pain. He knows if he mouths off again, he’ll get a verbal reprimand and things will be drawn out until he’s a crying mess, denied release. Stiles arches up into the air and thinks about complaining again.

Peter kisses him just below the navel though, distracting him, then drags his bottom teeth up. Stiles can picture the thin red lines left behind as Peter’s fangs skate from pelvis to sternum. The sensation makes him squirm. When Peter lowers himself down until their chests just barely brush, Stiles makes a hopeful noise. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to seek relief by pushing his hips up until his cock presses against Peter’s.

“Are you going to be my good boy?” Peter asks, lips catching against the curve of his jaw. The elongated teeth make hid words come out a little rounded, but the question and tone of voice extract the same reaction Stiles always has.

“Yes.” He promises. Relaxing every muscle in his body takes concentration, but he knows it’s what Daddy wants from him right now.

Pride wells up inside when Daddy nuzzles the underside of his jaw and gives an appreciative hum. Daddy nips at his earlobe before sucking the flesh into his mouth and tounges it.

Even if he can’t see it, Stiles can hear the smile in Daddy’s voice when he says, “You were made for this.” A stinging bite to the cap of Stiles’ shoulder, and Daddy emphasizes, “For me.”

Stiles curls his hands into fists to keep from clutching at his Daddy, pulling him close and repeating _yes yes yes_. That isn’t what Daddy wants right now. If it isn’t what Daddy wants, then it isn’t what Stiles wants. Instead, his mouth parts and he licks his lips, nodding.

“I think I’m going to fuck you like this,” Daddy murmurs, almost to himself. “I like it when you can’t see what’s happening next.” He licks a long line up the inside of Stiles’ arm.

“I could stretch you out on my fingers, then tease you with my cock for a bit before stuffing you full.” Daddy’s fangs have receded, and his words paint a very clear and enticing image in Stiles’ mind.

When Daddy pulls back to capture a nipple in his mouth, Stiles whimpers. A shot of arousal races down his spine to curl low in his belly, and an urgency joins the hardness of his cock. He can feel the heat radiating off Daddy, so close but not quite enough.

Stiles whines.

The kiss to his jugular makes Stiles go completely still.

“Good,” Daddy growls approvingly.

His fangs are back when he carefully opens his mouth. Precome weeps from the tip of Stiles’ cock, but he doesn't move a muscle as Daddy presses in with the razor sharp edges of his teeth. Stiles could almost count and name each tooth where they dig into his skin, on the verge of breaking through. Time seems to stretch out, meaningless, as Stiles breathes and lies purposefully lax while Daddy stakes his claim.

The bite, when it comes, is higher up and just below Stiles’ ear. Human teeth sink in hard, so hard Stiles can't help but cry out in pain as heat rushes to the abused area. Daddy releases him, and lightly traces over the skin with his tongue.

“You're mine, always.” Daddy rumbles.

He drops his weight onto Stiles, before capturing his mouth in a wet, open kiss. It tastes faintly of blood. Daddy grinds their cocks together benevolently, and cards his fingers softly through Stiles’ hair.

Brushing their noses together, he says, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Stiles sucks in air, shaking, and pleads, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> You can check me out on [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
